Home Alone
by Princess Cutie
Summary: Lilly and Oliver want to watch a movie, so they go to his house and find out they are home alone which is rare! LOLIVER of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!!!!!! Sorry that I haven't been writing at all!!!! Just needed a break to collect and all!!!!! Well, I'm back and ready to write!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything****!!! If I did, then Loliver would ****have****their own**** show!**

It was an ordinary day in Malibu, CA. Sixteen-year-old Lilly Truscott was at the beach waiting for Oliver Oken, her best friend since pre-school. He had to clean his room before he could go out or his mom would have to use her "Man's" voice. It was kinda windy today and Lilly's hair was blowing in all different directions. She couldn't control it, so she put it high up in a ponytail. Breathlessly, Oliver came running behind her. He stuck his hands in front of her eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked playfully.

"Ummmmm let me guess Orlando Bloom?" Lilly replied smilingly.

"No. Someone a lot hotter," Oliver said.

"I know Chace Crawford!" Lilly said excitedly.

"What?!" Oliver didn't know if she was playing along or not.

"Just kidding Oliver," she playfully slapped his strong musceled arm. "No one's hotter than you."

"Really?" he asked all big eyed."No," Lilly said laughingly. Oliver just pouted. "You big baby."

"What are we going to do on a fine day like this?" he asked forgetting her comment.

"I don't know," she replied shrugging.

"I know let's go and watch a movie!" Oliver got up excitedly.

"We can't. It's closed for renovations." Lilly said looking up to see his dissapointed face.

"Man. How about my house"

"Why not. My hair getting messed up any way," she said agreeing while getting Oliver to help her up to her feet.

The talked and laughed their way to Oliver's house or should I say mansion. He was one of the richest person to live in Malibu since his dad is the wealthiest lawyer.** (IDK if that's true. Maybe it's not**** but it is now.)**He spotted his house, but no cars. Looks like no one was home.

"Home alone! Oh baby!" Oliver shouted. Lilly just giggled. This was going to be fun.

**Next chapter is going to be AWESOME! I promise! Review PLEASE!!!!**** AND TELL ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS FOR WHAT'S TO COME! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM! **** 3 **


	2. Disturbia

The inside of the mansion was just as beautiful as the outside. Lilly would have that kind of house, but her dad moved away and Heather, her mom, is a single parent of two. Lilly's sister is eight years old and a twin to Lilly. They look exactly alike.

They take their shoes off and jump on the couch. Oliver can act immature sometimes. Make that all the time. They sit there for what seemed like five minutes. Then out of the blue Oliver asked Lilly a really personal question.

"Lilly?" he began to say.  
"What Ollie?" Lilly wondered what he had to say.

"Never mind. Are you hungry?" he just didn't want to tell Lilly at that time.

"I guess," Lilly had no clue why he backed down.

He got up and went to the kitchen cursing himself why he'd back down. He grabbed a big bowl and pulled the popcorn out and put it in the microwave. He went by the back door to close the curtain, but saw a shadow. He thought it was the tree or something. The microwave beeped and out came a steamy popcorn bag. He dumped all of it in and went to the refrigerator and grabbed two cans of coke. Her favorite he admired. By the time he got to the living room, Lilly was looking at the DVD collection. Hundreds of DVDs stacked in the shelf neatly. Mostly were lawyer movies.

"So, what movie did you choose?" he asked setting the food down on the table.

"I was thinking about Disturbia," she smiled.

"It's in my room though. I saw it yesterday with Owen." **(A/N That's Oliver's younger brother. He's four years younger, so he's 13) **

"So?" Lilly pouted. She really wanted to watch it with Oliver because she hasn't really seen it and wants someone to protect her during the scary parts.

"Fine," he gave up. "Grab the popcorn."

She did as she was told and followed him up slowly listening to the stairs creak.

He opened his neat bedroom and sat the food on the table he had in front of the couch. His room was like an apartment building. They got on the couch and Oliver put the DVD in his high definition sound system thing. **(A/N I don't know what they're called. LOL. Sorry!) **Theygot a little comfy. They were sitting like five inches away from each other. The movie began and they watched quietly. Oliver would glance at Lilly at some point, but Lilly would never notice. At least that's what he thought. They were at the part where Ashley's taking her clothes off to shower. Lilly teasing put her hand in front of Oliver's eyes and giggled.

"You shouldn't be watching that" she said.

"Man that was the best part of the movies besides the make-out scene," he joked.

Lilly couldn't help but shake her head. He was so unbelievable. They got to the part where Turner looked straight into Kale's eyes. Lilly practically jumped into Oliver's lap. **(A/N That part scared me! LOL!) **

"Sorry," she mumbled, but Oliver didn't let go. He just grinned and continued to watch whereas Lilly just put her head on Oliver's since she could because they were the same height right now. He's taller though by like five inches. They looked into each others eyes and were mid air for their first actual kiss then _Crash! _

Lilly stopped herself and faced the door and said, "What was that?"

"Maybe something fell," he said. He wanted to continue, but Lilly cut him off by her curiousness.

"It can't fall by itself. Someone has to push it or something," At this time Lilly was getting scared.

"I'll go check it out," Oliver said getting Lilly off and went towards the door to check out the crash.

**A/N - Hope that was good!!!!! REVIEW ANYTHING THAT IS ON YOUR MIND ABOUT THIS AND TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT!!!! THANKS:P**


	3. What Do You Want?

**A/N On chapter 2 where it said she was a twin to Lilly, it meant she looks exactly like her. Sorry, that was my fault. And I like to ****thank ****Nosanity1**** for the idea on chapter 2 at the end. I also want to thank everyone who have read this. I'm not much of a writer, but I try. Well anyway I let you read and review with suggestions that could help! **

Oliver tip-toed down the stairs to see what the ruckus was about. The door was unlocked, but could of sworn he locked it. The kitchen light was on just how he left it, but the vase was on the floor all broken. _The crash_. He wondered. Lilly was upstairs concerned what Oliver was doing. Meanwhile, there was a shadow against the wall and Oliver was beginning to worry who the hell broke in. 

"Is anyone there?" Oliver asked. No answer. "Hello?" Still no answer. Oliver thought nothing was there and began to leave to snuggle up to Lilly. As he got to the bottom of the stairs something grabbed him and put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk kid or else I'll have to use a weapon on you and kill your precious friend upstairs," is what the man said. 

He dragged him in a closet and shut the door in on them.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked all frantic.

"No one important, just do as I say or someone's gonna get hurt and it's not me of course."

"What is it?" Oliver questioned.

**OK NOW THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS COME IN AND HELP ME THINK OF SOMETHING! THANK YOU!**


	4. I Need You Oliver!

**A/N THA****NKS ****Nosanity1**** for the idea, but it's going to be a little different. And everyone else who's reading this!! Means a lot to me! :P Involves Cursing! Beware! Rated T as of now**

"You know, what does a nineteen-year-old want to do in his spare time. Hmmmm let's see ummm getting a pretty girl knocked up, and the only pretty girl I know that lives around here is Lillian Truscott. So, This isn't gonna work with you around conscious." The man said and with that he smashed Oliver in the head with a nearby lamp. Down goes Oliver and into the closet where he is thrown with a tape around his mouth. And ropes around his hands which were tied behind his back.

"Now this is a hell lot easier to do," he smirked and went upstairs slowly.

Lilly was in the corner of the couch with a blanket tangled around her from the nervousness. She heard something come up and thought it was Oliver.

"Oliver?" she just had to make sure.

He didn't answer. Now Lilly is totally freaked out.

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly. You don't have to worry your sexy little head. It's just me. Justin. You know since two years. How's your cousin doing? You know the one that got pregnant 'cause of me?" He was getting closer to her and she couldn't get back far. "What did she do with our child?"

"What do you want?" Lilly asked all freaked out.

"Just to do what I did to her, but not as bad because you're just a child. Now if you move I'll have to use this." He got the knife out of his pocket and touched the blade. Lilly shuddered. "You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Where's Oliver?" Lilly asked?

"You know, he's just tied up at the moment," he smirked at the thought.

"Now make a sound and I'll have to use this,"

Meanwhile, Oliver was banging on the door with his head, but couldn't get the damn door open. _This was harder than the movies_ he thought and laughed at the comment. Still the same ole' doughnut.

Upstairs, Lilly was out of her head. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die, so she just had to obey. Right? Well, yeah.

"Now, like I said no noise or else," Justin said.

He had gotten her pinned down and was looking directly at her pink lips. Lilly was looking at his eyes looking at her lips. She wanted to kick him, but she remembered what he had said. He kissed her hard and Lilly just wanted to move away, but couldn't. The kiss was just getting started. His big cold hands were on the hem of her shirt. He unbuttoned everyone slowly feeling her warm soft skin underneath. Lilly just shuddered and wanted it all to stop. _Where the hell was Oliver?_ She thought. He got her shirt 

off and got his off. He started to roam her front. Justin pushed her against Oliver's bed and laid flat on her. He got his pants off and that left him in boxers. He was working his way to her tight jeans and un- zipped it. Lilly moaned forgetting the demand he had said. Lilly wanted Oliver and cry on his shoulder really bad. There goes her jeans on the floor somewhere. Cold lips on her neck make her wince. Now those cold hands were on her back messing with the black bra strap. Lilly got up and Justin was angry.

"What the hell?" he asked not getting what he wanted.  
"No-nothin. Just wanted to breathe," Lilly wanted this to end so much.

"Well, get back to your breathing and continue."

Oliver finally got the rope off and pulled the tape off his mouth and ran into the door which fell over. He rubbed his shoulder and remembered Lilly. He ran upstairs and saw the worst thing that he had ever seen. Half-naked guy on top of an uncomfortable half-naked Lilly. The love of his life.

"Argggg!" Oliver was on top of Justin and threw him to the ground and told Lilly to run, which she did. She grabbed her clothes and ran to the other room. "I'm not done with you." He punched him so many time he was beginning to bleed. There was a loud noise outside which was thunder. The electricity went out and Oliver ran out to find his Lilly. She was crying. Oliver put his arm around her and she just couldn't stop.

"Shhhhh. It's gonna be alright," he made sure of it.

He helped Lilly get into her clothes. Oliver got the phone off the table and dialed 911. Surprisingly no tone came up.

"Great, no electricity," Oliver slammed the phone down. "We'll be alright. Don't worry. I'll never let anything bad happen to you."  
"But you did. Even though it wasn't your fault," Lilly sobbed. "He touched me and you weren't there to save me."

"I'm so sorry Lils. I shouldn't have left you, but at least we're safe now. We're gonna get out of her. I promise." He hugged her tight not letting her go.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!! I feel so horrible now! I've been reading and reviewing, but not updating!! It's summer and I can update quicker than before!!

After what seemed like an hour, Oliver got up from his sleeping position and tried so hard not to wake up the beauty that has been hurt. Can't believe this would happen to them. What did he ever do to deserve his love of his life to go through this? He always brushed his teeth. Never lied, only when it was appropriate. Went to bed when asked, but stays up late to chat with love. Why this? Poor Lilly.

She moved a little and Oliver patted her back to sleep. She has been through a lot today. If only he hadn't left to check out the crash. Should've known, when your paretns are out, there's always something horrible that's going to happen. Aghhhhh, this is so confusing! What to do? What to do?

He felt something shift on his parents bed. Lilly slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Heeeey," she said sleepily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hurt, touched, upset, dirty, st" she didn't get to finish.

"I get it. I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fau," now Oliver couldn't finish.

"I know, it's His fault!" she shouted.

"Shhhhh," Oliver shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a very confused Lilly.

"I don't know," Oliver said.

"We can run?"

"It's dangerous."

"I don't really care Ollie. I wanna go," Lilly started to cry.

"Fine, let's go," Oliver gave in.

They crept quietly down the hall and saw the door. What they didn't know was that Justin was right behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Lilly and her boyfriend leaving?"

"Leave her alone!" Oliver shouted getting in front of Lilly.

"I can do whatever I want little man! Now step aside!"

"NO!!" Who knew Oliver was that aggressive.

"Or else!"

"Else what?" Oliver was asking for it now.

Justin took his friend out and showed Oliver and Lilly his knife.

"This will go through you," Justin smirked.

"Yeah well I would't do that if I were you," Oliver said.

"Why?"Justin wondered.

"Because there's something behind you," Oliver said.

Justin turned around and Oliver grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the back. He fell forward and blood cam gushing out. Lilly ran to Oliver and held on to him. He was dead. Justin Smith was actually dead. Wait til Tina finds out.

FYI TINA IS THE COUSIN AND I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT AND I'M SORRY! I couldn't think of what to do next! Well yup I hoped you liked it atleast! Now I'm going to do something less scary and more romance/sad stories!! peace


End file.
